Choquer, casser, ridiculiser : mon but
by Devil's nest
Summary: Liste des victimes : Envy, Greed, Mustang, Archer, Kimblee, Edward et c'est pas fini ! xD [en suspension indéfinie]
1. Envy, Greed, Mustang

_**Voilà ce qui arrive quand on cherche différentes manières de choquer, casser ou encore ridiculiser certains persos...  
J'en ai fait dix d'Envy, Greed et Mustang et je m'attèle à la suite !  
**(roh zut encore une fic à continuer...mdr)_

_PS : C'est très péjoratif pour les persos. _

**

* * *

**

**Envy.**

**#1  
Dante** – Envy ?  
**Envy** – Quoi ?  
**Dante** – Je suis ta mère.  
**Envy** – NAAAAAAAN !  
_Crise cardiaque.  
_**Dante** – Bah si, crétin.

**#2  
Greed** – Envy ?  
**Envy** – Tu vas encore m'insulter ?  
**Greed** – J'ai envie de toi.  
_BAM.  
_**Greed** – Eh, c'était une blague !

**#3  
Hohen** – Mon fils…  
**Envy** – Je te hais je te hais je te hais je te…  
**Hohen** – Je t'aime tu sais.  
**Envy** – Je… TU QUOI ?  
_PAF.  
_**Hohen **– J'ai dit quelque chose de choquant ?

**#4  
Lust** – Envy…  
**Envy** – Ouais ?  
**Lust** – Gluttony est en train de bouffer tes cheveux.  
**Envy** – QUOI ?!  
_BADAM.  
_**Lust** – …

**#5  
****Ed** – Eh, le palmier !  
**Envy** – Ouais Nabot ?  
**Ed** – JE SUIS PAS UN… … J'voulais te dire qu'en fait t'es pas mal foutu.  
_BADABOUM.  
_**Ed** – Al, ça a marché, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colles ! … je déteste mentir.

**#6  
****Pride** – Envy, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
**Envy** – Et c'est quoi ?  
**Pride** – J'ai tranché toutes tes jupes short, tu vas devoir porter un pantalon.  
**Envy** – ARGH !  
_BOM.  
_**Pride **– C'était la réaction recherchée.

**#7  
****Wrath** – Eh Envy, Envy, Envy, Envy…  
**Envy** – Mais ta gueule…  
**Wrath** – J'ai appelé ma plante verte comme toi !  
_PAF.  
_**Wrath** – Eh c'était pas vrai ! Elle aurait trop honte la pauvre.

**#8  
****Envy** – Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? Tu veux m'exploser c'est ça ?  
**Kimblee** – Je suis contre la déforestation.  
**Envy** – JE SUIS PAS UNE…  
**Kimblee** – Et d'habitude les filles je laisse Greed les violer.  
_BADAM.  
_**Kimblee** – De toute façon il aurait pas voulu t'es trop moche.

**#9  
****Al** – Euh… Envy…  
**Envy** – Quoi nabot ?  
**Al** – Tu ressembles beaucoup à Papa en fait.  
**Envy** – NAAAAAAAAN !  
_Grosse gamelle.  
_**Al **– Bah si.

**#10  
****Envy** – Kesta toi hein ? … Oh putain qu'est-ce que t'es moche !  
**Sloth** – Tu parles souvent avec le miroir ?  
_BAM.  
_**Sloth** – N'empêche que t'avais raison.

* * *

**_Greed._**

**#1  
****Dante** – Greed, lorsque tu étais humain, tu étais mon mari.  
**Greed** – Hahaha ! Laisse-moi rire !  
**Dante** – ... C'était vrai hein.  
**Greed **– KEUWA ?  
_BADABOM._

**#2  
****Envy** – Eh Greed !  
**Greed** – Ouais palmier ?  
**Envy** – On recommence hier soir quand tu veux.  
**Greed** – Que…que… QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?  
_BOM.  
_**Envy **– Cool, il m'a cru.

**#3  
****Greed** – Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Dol ? T'en tires, une tronche…  
**Dol** – Euh Monsieur Greed… pourquoi vous portez une jupe ?  
**Greed** – HEIN ?  
_BADAM.  
_**Dol** – … Kimblee, ne me forcez plus jamais à faire ça.

**#4  
Greed** – C'était quoi ce gros bruit d'explosion ?  
**Martel** – Kimblee a explosé la réserve d'alcool.  
**Greed** – NAAAAAAAAN !  
_BLOM.  
_**Martel** – ... Je plaisantais, il a juste explosé une chimère.

**#5  
Greed** – J'te verrais bien en stripteaseur.  
**Kimblee** – J'te verrais bien travesti au coin d'une rue, avec une robe et des collants filés.  
_BADAM.  
_**Kimblee** – T'avais qu'à pas commencer.

**#6  
****Greed** – Avec un corps comme le tien, à moi l'immortalité, l'argent, les femmes…  
**Al** – Mais avec mon corps vous serez incapable de vous saouler et puis pour les femmes ça risque d'être dur.  
_ZBOM.  
_**Dol** – Gamin, tu viens de casser son rêve.

**#7  
****Greed **– Je suis avide… je veux vivre et…  
**Ed** – Bah pourquoi t'as fait en sorte que je te tue ?  
_PAM.  
_**Ed** – C'est vrai, quoi, t'es vraiment con.

**#8  
****Pride** – En fait, t'es aussi très orgueilleux, toi.  
**Greed** – Pas ma faute si j'suis beau gosse.  
**Pride** – … Y a erreur dans ton nom, tu dois être la myopie ou le mensonge.  
_BAM.  
_**Pride** – C'était pas l'effet recherché mais c'est marrant.

**#9  
****Greed** – Il vous sera difficile d'esquinter mon corps…  
**Izumi** – C'est c'qu'on va voir… et si j'vous donne un coup de pied où j'pense ?  
**Greed** – Ahaha, vous oserez jam…  
_BUNG.  
_**Greed** – Hhh…  
**Izumi** – Bah si.

**#10  
****Greed** – En fait on se ressemble beaucoup.  
**Roy** – En effet.  
**Greed** – On collectionne les filles…  
**Roy** – On s'est fait remballer par l'Ecarlate…  
**Greed** – Oua… HEIN ?

* * *

**_Mustang._**

**#1  
****Roy** – En fait, Edward, tu n'es pas si petit que ça quand on regarde bien…  
**Ed** – Tiens, et ce que vous avez dans le pantalon ça dépasse finalement les cinq centimètres ?  
_BAM.  
_**Ed** – Ouais, j'l'ai eu !

**#2  
****Roy** – Hawkeye, vous savez qu'entre nous ça pourrait être plus intime ?  
**Riza** – Vraiment ?  
**Roy** – Je suis très sérieux…  
**Riza** – Remplissez vos dossiers, arrêtez de tourner autour de Catherine et on en reparle.  
_BONG._

**#3  
****Roy** – Je viens vous tuer, sale homonculus !  
**Pride** – Ce qui veut dire que vous allez pouvoir finalement être Führer ?  
**Roy** – Ouais !  
**Pride** – Accordez moi une faveur : tous les militaires sans exceptions porterons des minijupes.  
_PAF.  
_**Pride** – Yeah, même pas eu à me battre !

**#4  
****Roy** – Vous devriez être mort !  
**Kimblee** – Et toi tu devrait déjà sortir avec Hawkeye.  
_BAMDAM²  
_**Kimblee** – Bah pourquoi ils se sont cassés la gueule ?

**#5  
****Roy** – Lorsque je serai Führer, toutes les femmes de l'armée porteront des minijupes !  
**Riza** – Un Führer a trois fois plus de papiers à remplir dans une journée.  
_BAM.  
_**Riza** – Si vous arrêtiez de courir après les femmes, aussi, ce serait moins long.

**#6  
****Riza** – Colonel, remplissez vos papiers !  
**Roy** – J'veux pas.  
**Riza** – Impuissant.  
_BLOM.  
_**Riza** – Relevez-vous ou je répète.  
**Roy** – J'VAIS LES REMPLIR ! J'VAIS LES REMPLIR ! ARRÊTEEEEZ !  
**Riza** – …

**#7  
****Roy** – J'adore les chiens ! Ce sont les meilleurs larbin du mon…  
**Fuery** – Euh, Colonel…  
**Roy** – Oui ?  
**Fuery** – Il est en train de… faire ses besoins sur v…  
_PAF._

**#8  
****Roy** – Archer, qui est-ce donc ?  
**Archer** – Eh bien, c'est… Crimson.  
**Roy** – Nan, ça lui ressemble mais c'est pas lui, j'en suis sûr !  
**Kimblee** – Faites le taire ou j'l'explose.  
_BOM.  
_**Roy** – Je retire ce que j'ai dis.

**#9  
****Roy** – Armstrong, je suis meilleur que vous dans bien des domaines, vous savez.  
**Armstrong** – Les Armstrong ne se sont jamais fait traiter d'impuissants depuis des générations !  
_DOM.  
__**Ça, ça s'appelle casser Mustang.**_

**#10  
****Havoc** – Colonel, j'ai une petite amie !  
**Roy **– Aha ! Donnez-moi son numéro de téléphone et vous ne l'aurez plus !  
**Havoc** – ça m'étonnerait, c'est Hawkeye…  
_BADAM.  
_**Riza **– ça fait du bien de lui faire un sale coup de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas, Havoc ?

* * *

_**A qui le tour :)**_


	2. Archer, Kimblee, Edward

_**Archer.**_  
(Parce qu'il le vaut bien)

**#1  
****Archer** – Je peux vous faire réintégrer l'armée, vous savez…  
**Kimblee** – Moyennant quelque chose, j'imagine ?  
**Archer** – Donnez-moi un moyen de nuire à Greed.  
**Kimblee** – … Votre tronche.  
**Archer** – …

**#2  
****Archer** – Armstrong, serait-ce trop vous demander de remettre votre haut ?  
**Armstrong** – Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir encore fait profiter les gens banals de ma musculature superbe que vous-même vous enviez.  
**Archer** – Je ne vous permets p…  
**Armstrong** – Voyons, maigre comme vous êtes, c'est normal, je ne vous en veux pas.  
**Archer** – … Je vous hais.

**#3  
****Mustang** – Ah, Archer, j'aurais besoin d'aide…  
**Archer** – Vous avez besoin de mes compétences ?  
**Mustang** – Non, de votre sale gueule pour faire peur à Hawkeye.  
**Archer** – …

**#4  
****Greed** – Kimblee… Tu m'as trahi !  
**Kimblee** – Héhé…  
**Archer** – Mwahaha…  
**Greed** – Et pour un hareng pas frais, en plus !  
_BAM._

**#5  
****Kimblee** – Tiens, colonel, je viens de remarquer quelque chose…  
**Archer** – Dites toujours.  
**Kimblee** – En fait y a que Tucker qu'est moins regardable que vous.  
_ZBAF._

**#6  
****Archer** – Cet enfant est un homonculus, cela justifie que nous l'enlevions…  
**Edward** – Et votre sale gueule, elle justifierai que je vous envoie mon pied dans la figure !  
**Archer** – Voyons, c'est ridic…  
**Edward** – Ouais, vous avez raison, je marcherai dans la merde avant. De toute façon ça vous changera pas.  
**Archer** - … Petit effronté.

**#7  
Kimblee** – Je parie que vous êtes nul au tir.  
**Archer** – Tsss, et puis quoi encore ?  
_(…)_  
**Kimblee** – Je retire c'que j'ai dit. Vous avez même pas touché la cible, c'est trop fort.  
**Archer** – …

**#8  
****Archer** – Bien, mon petit, nous allons faire des expériences sur toi…  
**Wrath** – Vous êtes un extraterrestre ?  
**Archer** – Non, je suis humain…  
**Wrath** – Mais j'ai jamais vu un humain aussi pâle et moche que vous !  
**Archer** – … Messieurs, le premier d'entre vous qui se remet à rire, je le mets à la place du gamin.

**#9  
****Archer** – Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!  
**Médecin** – Oui, nous n'avons pu que remplacer une moitié de votre corps. Le reste est malheureusement aussi moche qu'avant.  
**Archer** – …  
_Et le pauvre médecin servit de cible pour essayer les nouvelles armes d'Archer…_

**#10  
****Archer** – Je vais vous tuer…  
**Militaire** – AAAAAAAH !  
**Archer** – Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, voyons…  
**Militaire** – MAIS EN ROBOT VOUS ÊTES ENCORE PLUS MOCHE QU'AVANT !  
**Archer** – …  
_Et un militaire de moins, un…_

_

* * *

_

**_Kimblee._**  
(Ça va être dur, c'est lui mon casseur préféré…avec Armstrong xD)

**#1  
****Kimblee** – Aujourd'hui j'ai réduit trois villages à néant et j'ai dû tuer trois cent personnes…  
**Mustang** – … Vous avez aussi troué votre pantalon.  
**Kimblee** – Hein ? Oh put…  
**Mustang** – Joli, votre caleçon à cœurs.  
_ZBAM.  
__**Vengeance… je m'excuse auprès de Kimblee pour le motif du sous-vêtement, je tiens à ma vie moi.**_

**#2  
****Greed** – Eh, Kimblee…  
**Kimblee** – Quoi ?  
**Greed** – Je t'aime.  
_ZBADABOM.  
_**Greed** – Tu vois Dol, je t'avais dit que je réussirais à le surprendre.

**#3  
****Dolchatte** – Hum, euh, Kimblee ?  
**Kimblee** – Ouais ?  
**Dolchatte** – Pourquoi vous avez embrassé Martel hier soir ?  
**Kimblee** – J'AI FAIT QUOI ?! HHh…  
_PAF.  
_**Dolchatte** – … C'est bon, Martel, c'était bien un cauchemar.

**#4  
****Blondasse** – Eh, beau brun, ça te dit qu'on joue un peu ?  
**Kimblee** – Nan.  
**Blondasse** – J'te parlais pas, Kimblee, j'parlais à M'sieur Greed. Toi t'es pas beau.  
**Kimblee** – …  
**Greed** – Roh, Kim, fais pas cette tête ! Moi jte trouve super bien foutu…  
**Kimblee** – ……………  
_Explosion double._

**#5  
****Kimblee** – Je peux enlever mon masque, là ?  
**Armstrong** – Attendez, je vais les préparer émotionnellement. Cet homme est Kimblee.  
**Mustang** – … GARDEZ CE MASQUE !  
**Kimblee** – …  
**Mustang** – Quoi ? J'veux pas la voir, votre sale tronche.

**#6  
****Gamin** – Eh, m'dame, m'dame ?  
**Kimblee** – …  
**Gamin** – M'dame, siouplé…  
**Kimblee** – …  
**Gamin** – M'dame avec les longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval !  
_Kimblee se retourna, cherchant des yeux la dame avec la ferme intention de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule parce qu'elle ne répondait pas au gosse._  
**Gamin** – Oh, pardon m'sieur.  
**Kimblee** – … !  
_Prions l'âme de ce pauvre enfant._

**#7  
****Archer** – Kimblee ?  
**Kimblee** – Ouais ?  
**Archer** – J'ai remarqué qu'en fait vous étiez un très bel homme…  
**Kimblee** - … Et alors ?  
**Archer** – Vous feriez une très belle femme aussi.  
_PAM.  
__Et c'est entre autres de là que naquirent tous ces KimbleexArcher…_

**#8  
****Tucker** – Donc, voilà votre pierre rouge… en bague.  
**Kimblee** – Ouais ! ça va être plus pratique que le collier d'Ishbal.  
**Tucker** – Dites j'peux vous l'enfiler ?  
**Kimblee** – … Nan.  
**Tucker** – Mais j'vous aime ! Et vous êtes tellement belle…  
**Kimblee** – … JE SUIS UN HOMME, BORDEL !  
_Crions tous notre joie à l'annonce de la mort de Tucker._

**#9  
****Kimblee** – On est rien que du vide…  
**Scar** – Oui, je me disais aussi votre tête sonnait creux, _mademoiselle_.  
**Kimblee** – … TU VAS CREVEEEEER !

**#10  
****Scar** – Ordure ! Qu'as-tu fait ?!  
**Kimblee** – Je l'ai transformé en bombe à retardement.  
**Scar** – … Je parlais de ta tronche.  
**Kimblee **– YARGH !  
_Cuic._

_

* * *

_

_**Edward.**_  
(Simplissime pour mon talent ! ... ok je sors).

**#1  
****Alphonse** – Et donc…  
**Edward** – Al ?  
**Alphonse** – Oui, quoi ?  
**Edward** – Tu ne remarques rien ?  
**Alphonse** – … Oh, tu as grandi de deux millimètres ?  
**Edward** – … Non, je voulais te dire que tu me marches sur le pied.

**#2  
****Winry** – Tu sais, en fait, je… je t'aime.  
**Edward** – HEIN ? Euh… je veux dire…  
**Winry** – … Ed, je parle à Al, par-dessus ta tête.  
_BADAM.  
_**Alphonse** – Nii-san !

**#3  
Mustang** – Mais où a bien pu passer Edward ?  
**Edward** – ...  
**Mustang** – Bon, tant pis. Je vais tailler mon cray... Oh, Ed, tu étais là ? Juste quand je fais pas exprès de pas te voir, en plus.  
**Edward** – ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEE !

**#4  
Pinako** – Tiens, on dirait que ça se couvre...  
**Edward** – Non, il y a du soleil.  
**Pinako** – Ah, c'était toi qui me faisais de l'ombre ?  
_DAM.  
_**Pinako** – ?  
**Alphonse** – Tu as dit implicitement qu'il est assez grand pour te faire de l'ombre. Faut le comprendre, ça choque...

**#5  
Hughes** – Tiens, regardes Edward, c'est les photos de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu !  
**Edward** – Ah oui, superbes... C'est quoi ce bout jaune qui dépasse toujours en bas de la photo ?  
**Hughes** – ... C'est ta mèche.  
_ZBOM._  
**Alphonse** – Il rentrait pas dans le cadre ?  
**Hughes** – Bah c'était ça ou je coupais la tête à tous les autres.

**#6  
Arsmtrong** – Oh, Edward Elric, je suis si heureux de vous voir !  
**Edward** – ...  
**Alphonse** – Pourquoi il parle à mon petit chat ?  
**Armstrong** – Oh, navré, je croyais que c'était Edward que vous portiez **_¤ Pluie d'étoiles roses ¤  
_Edward **– HEEEEELP !

**#7  
Hohen** – ça fait bizarre de te revoir après tout ce temps...  
**Edward** – T'as pas changé, salopard !  
**Hohen** – Toi non plus... Rassure-moi, tu as bien vieilli depuis la dernière fois ?  
_PAM._  
**Edward** – JE TE HAIIIIIIIIS !

**#8**  
**Greed** – Je dois te dire...  
**Edward** – Tu vas me dire où est mon frère ?  
**Greed** – Non...  
**Edward** – Mais quoi alors ?  
**Greed** – Je trouve ça drôle que même à genoux, je te dépasse...  
**Edward** – ...  
_BUNG._  
_**Voilà comment en fait Greed est mort ;w;**_

**#9  
Alphonse** – Nii-san...  
**Edward** – Quoi ?  
**Alphonse** – Nii-saaaaan...  
**Edward** – Mais quoi, bordel ?!  
**Alphonse **– Nii-s... Oh pardon mademoiselle... Ed, t'étais là ? Mais t'aurais dû me le dire !  
_... ZWIP._

**#10  
Mustang** – Tiens, mademoiselle, vous êtes nouvelle ici ?  
**Edward** – Hein ?  
**Mustang** – Oh, zut, je t'ai prit pour une fille carrément mignonne, fullmetal...  
**Edward** – HEUHEIN ?  
_ZBDABOM._  
**Mustang** – ... Edward est choqué lorsqu'on le prend pour une fille. Je prends note.

* * *

_**Oui, j'avoue, Ed a été un peu baclé... bon, c'est pas trop grave xD  
A qui la suite ? On m'a demandé Riza, mais ça risque d'être dur xDDD**_


End file.
